Like dolphins can swim
by Funeral Lilies
Summary: Slash, Twincest FredGeorge. People laughed at their jokes and thought they were just funny. But what nobody could guess, was that the Weasley twins shared a passion that could destroy everything, even their own family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Like dolphins can swim**_

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Fred/George**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Language: English**

**Chapters: Thirteen**

**POV: Fred's**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns them all, obviously. She would probably kill me if she ever read this. **

**A/N: TWINCEST. The story title and the titles of all chapters are quotations from David Bowie's "Heroes".**

**Prologue: _Though nothing will keep us together_**

It began in the very year Ron came to Hogwarts. We'd already established ourselves as the school's greatest jokers; Filch hated us. I guess we weren't exactly those who got points for Gryffindor every now and then, but so what? Kinda hard to receive points the way Snape's acting, taking them back as soon as you've finally got some. Anyway, we were doing well. I recall that, in those days, we used to joke about the fact that we're twins - that we're closer than even lovers are. Now we don't even smile at that anymore. It's been hard to smile lately.

I remember the first, shivering thought that burst inside me. We'd been practising with the team; I guess this was about the time when Harry joined as Seeker. Wood was absolutely mad as always and we were all playing lousy for some reason. This evening, you and I were staying at the Quidditch pitch after the others had gone to change. Dunno why; we just stayed, perhaps to practise some more. I looked at you, picking up your bat, smiling vaguely - and I had to look away.

Oh God! I recall it so well, I know I almost fainted. I recall this amazing smile, these eyes that seemed to laugh at me - in a nice, friendly way. I watched your pale fingers move, and I blushed.

We came into the changing rooms just as Wood left. He simply smiled at us and strode off to the castle.

"He's acting strange nowadays", you said, eyes twinkling.

"Just being nervous", I mumbled, talking about myself. You nodded and began to pull off your Quidditch robes. I turned away and started undressing, extremely slowly. It felt so strange. I mean, I've seen you without any clothes almost once every day since we were small, yet the mere thought of it now made my face turn scarlet.

"Are you coming or what, Fred?" There you were, laughing, your body fully exposed.

And that was the moment when I realised I'd gone totally insane.

**Chapter one: _Standing by the wall_**

Transfiguration. McGonagall had paired us up with each other as usual - that way she didn't have to worry about confusing us. Teachers always did that, in fact the only person who's never failed to tell the difference between us on a short distance is Lee. We've tried to fool him lots of times but it's like he can see right trough us. Kinda scary when you think of it.

"Are you all done?" McGonagall said from her desk in a loud, sharp voice. As her piercing gaze landed upon us, it softened and became almost friendly. McGonagall liked us even though we always got into trouble (mind you, we always got out of it too). I looked at you. This was the day after my first encounter with those new, strange feelings, and I was determined to ignore them. It was hard, though. The frog we were supposed to turn into a water-filled jug had indeed been transfigured to it, but not thanks to me. You were brilliant as always, you even had time to joke around with Angelina and Katie while I concentrated for all I was worth to keep a straight face. As McGonagall came down to us and all the others to see if all frogs had been transfigured properly, you suddenly leant over to whisper something in my ear. I didn't hear any of the words, I just felt your hot breath and it made me shudder. Bloody hell, who's ever heard of someone acting like that just because his brother…! I mean, of course it would have been terrible to experience that sort of thing with someone who was just a friend, to have to face that you're gay and all. But damn, this is my brother I'm talking about here. My twin brother! Why would you, of all people, turn me on? We practically look just like each other, and besides, we've always known each other. I sat there beside you, and I felt so miserable I wanted to die.

"'You okay?" you whispered, not as close this time.

"Um…yeah", I managed. McGonagall approached us and merely glanced at our jug of water before she smiled and gave her approval. I wondered how I would ever be able to look Mum and Dad in the eyes again and didn't really listen. My God, Mum would loathe me if she knew…Ron, Ginny, Percy…Bill and Charlie…They would all throw away everything that reminded of me and never speak of me again. And you, George… Oh, George, you would hate me so much.

But no one, no one could hate me as much as I hated myself.


	2. What d'you say?

**Chapter two: _What d'you say?_**

A few weeks passed and my feelings didn't fade, as I had hoped so desperately they would.

No one seemed to notice that there was something about me, something terribly wrong - except you of course. Every now and then; during lessons, Quidditch practise, anything - you looked deeply into my eyes and asked; 'Fred, are you alright?'. As professor Snape, that sorry excuse for a teacher, once overheard you saying that he smiled in a very nasty way and whispered:

"How sweet…how _very_ sweet of you to look after your brother. Though - one might wonder…" He turned away with a vicious expression on his face, soon to be replaced by something completely different as he went on to see how some of the Slytherins were doing. I was totally paralysed.

"What was that about?" you asked in a low voice. Oh my God, George, how is it that your eyes can be so immensely wonderful while mine are not special at all?

"Snape's just an old weirdo", I mumbled, trying to keep my voice steady. You smiled.

"I agree. Totally and utterly."

Troubles didn't subside anymore, they just towered before me and refused to leave. All my routines changed overnight - suddenly I was always the last one to enter the showers after Quidditch, and I planned my days so that I wouldn't have to be alone with you if I could avoid it. For the very first time the teachers were able to notice some difference between us thanks to my lowering marks - I was happy if I could even spell my name properly as the shameful feelings filled my body and mind. At nights I cried; softly, soundlessly in my bed in the dormitory. Knowing so terribly well that the object of my perverted affection was sleeping peacefully only inches away.

One day, as I went up to the dorm to get some rest from all those staring (as I felt it) boys and giggling girls, I was shocked to find you there. You lay on top of your bed, and from the muffled sobs I could tell you were crying.

"George!" I hurried towards you and sat down next to you on the bed, feeling stupid.

"Why are you crying?" I patted your shoulder very lightly, knowing I shouldn't have.

"Oh, Fred…" You sat up beside me and wiped away your tears with the back of your hand.

"I didn't want you to…to see I was…" I tried to smile but could only manage a very forced grin.

"Never mind. We're twins, right?" It was a reminder to myself as much as to you.

"Yeah", you said. "You know, Fred, I have this thing on my mind and it's really bugging me…" I pricked up my ears. Something awoke inside me - something so bad and so stupid that it made me feel ashamed even then. I became jealous. Of course I can see now that I had no reason to be, none whatsoever, but at the time it hit me with full strength and made my blood seethe. _Angelina_, I thought to myself. _Either Angelina or Katie_.

"So, which one is it!" I blurted out. You stared at me.

"What are you talking about? I haven't even had time to…" My eyes narrowed.

"You know what I mean. You're always trying to impress them, aren't you?" You looked both sad and confused.

"Are you mad? Look, this has nothing to do with girls if that's what you're on about…Anyway, I don't really see why it would bother you if I…" Desperate to hush you up I said:

"I'm sorry. I mean, I'm really sorry. Just lost my temper, it has nothing to do with you…" Your smile was so warm that it could have melted a glacier.

"Alright. Um, no, the reason I was…crying and all was that I…" - to my astonishment you blushed a little - "well, Fred, I was worried about you."

"What?" I exclaimed. "About me?" I began to wonder what the hell I would do if you accused me there and then for acting as if I fancied you - which, of course, you couldn't possibly even imagine me doing.

"Yes", you continued. "You seem so troubled these days…and I've heard you cry many times. Nothing has happened, right?" I felt such a freak as I looked as deeply as I dared into your blue eyes. They were so kind, so beautiful…

"Nothing has happened", I forced myself into saying.

"Good!" At first, I thought you were about to get up from the bed - but you put your arms around me, carefully and tenderly. I've never felt anything that could even match that strange mixture of feelings before - and too confused to know what I was doing I did what some might regard the cardinal sin: I kissed my own twin brother firmly on the lips.

Next thing I knew, you were standing on the floor, your eyes wild and your face as pale as snow.

"What are you doing?" you said in a voice that was barely a whisper. I felt tears dimming my gaze - and as our eyes met for one tense second, I knew things would never be the same again.


	3. I, I will be king

**Chapter three: _I, I will be king_**

Hogwarts, I've learnt, isn't the best place to be in when you want to be alone. As soon as you think you've managed to get a moment in peace, a ghost or two appear in mid-air or some old loony in a portrait wants a word with you. As for the dorms, they are absolutely not the place if you've just kissed your brother and feel a bit in despair. Only minutes after you, George, had rushed down the stairs, I got to my feet and was immediately disgusted by the excitement kissing you had filled my body with. _My god_, I thought, _this is _so_ bad_.

After having thought about you and that kiss for about ten minutes I decided there was nothing to it. I had to do something, otherwise someone clever would find out I was completely mental and send me to St. Mungo's sooner than one could say 'incest'. I went down to the Common room, relieved to find it empty. What would I have done if you had been there?

I hadn't been sitting in one of the armchairs for more than five minutes when Ron came tumbling in from the portrait hole with Harry and Hermione. They were all looking as if they had seen a monster - Ron's freckles had become almost invisible since he was so pale.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out. I raised my eyebrows.

"You know, we're really, _really_ sorry…but we would need some privacy", Hermione explained without even breathing. Ron nodded.

"Where's George?", he asked as he scanned the room looking for you.

"Dunno", I said, though I guess no one heard it as Hermione let out a little giggle and said; "Oh, but I thought he _was_ George!" I went to the portrait hole to climb out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ron asked. I didn't bother answering him.

As I said before, Hogwarts is absolutely not the place when you wish to be alone. I had to get pass both Peeves and Filch just to leave Gryffindor Tower, and as soon as I thought I might have had enough bad luck in a day Wood came hurrying towards me to discuss last week's Quidditch practise. When I finally had told him you and I would do much better next time I left, almost running now. I knew where I had to go. There was one single room at Hogwarts only you and I knew about - a small one, I guess it was useless for anything but hiding.

The hidden passage was hard to find and I struggled a bit with a silly vicar in the portrait before I got it all right. As I slid into the room I sighed with relief. Finally I was all alone.

At least, that was what I thought.

"Fred, are you following me?" Your voice sounded as if it came from another universe, and I turned around. You sat on the floor in a corner, looking almost terrified.

"I didn't know you were here", I said. "I mean…I'll just go…" But before I had even taken one step you sprang to your feet and stopped me.

"No", you said, "I won't allow you to. Look, do you really believe you can do something like that and then just pretend it never happened?" I didn't know what to say. Talking to you about it…How could I ever talk about it?

"I…I didn't mean to…" I mumbled. You took my hand. I stared at you.

"What are you doing?" You smiled - but it was a smile so sad I wanted to cry when I saw it.

"Oh, Fred", you said. "We shouldn't feel like this…" My heart took a leap.

"We?" You nodded without looking at me.

"Yes, we… Oh, it's terrible!" You pulled me close in a quite desperate way, and I felt your lips against mine for the second time. Your tongue in my mouth, tears streaming along your cheeks, your fingers running along my spine…And I wept too, I let my tongue play with yours and got excited to feel your body under my moving hands.

"It is the worst sin…", you said, fear and love in your eyes.

"Don't think of it that way, George." I stroke your hair softly, trying to convince myself we were doing the right thing although anyone would tell us we weren't.

"What other ways are there?" you asked.

"I love you." The whisper touched your ear as my lips did. "Don't worry about it - I'll look after you now."


	4. You, you will be queen

**Chapter four: _You, you will be queen_**

I couldn't sleep that night.

My thirteen-year-old body wanted you, demanded you with a shocking strength. How is it that feelings can conquer a person so quickly? You lay awake so close to me, but not close enough - I could hear you breathe, catch glimpses of your shimmering eyes in the dark. Did you think of me too, George? Did you dream of holding my hand as I dreamt about holding yours? Oh, I was such a child… All I wanted was the softness of your lips and the warmth in your smile, the wonder of having your arms around me. I didn't know then what I know now.

_Can you still hear me?_

Every day was a nightmare. God, I couldn't bear seeing you talk to other people, especially not to girls - all the time I kept having visions of you kissing them, wanting them - it made me feel sick and deadly jealous. And worst of all was - of course - Quidditch practise.

Alicia Spinnet was always the one of the three girls in the team that I liked the most.

She was always nice, always sweet…and one other thing: she didn't seem to fancy you. This particular day, though, right there on the pitch - I could have strangled her.

Oliver was giving a long speech on how we were going to continue to win the House cup, to finally beat those smirking Slytherin bastards, and everyone else was sitting in front of him staring. I don't think it's possible to even have that ambition Oliver possessed back in those days - Quidditch was in his blood, running trough his veins. I sat beside you, feeling as if I was living some kind of corny dream. As Oliver finally bowed slightly and announced that it was now free to talk for anyone, I realized I hadn't heard a word of his strategies or ambitions.

"You two are so cute", Katie suddenly said and smiled at me and you. Her eyes twinkled as she continued:

"What's it like to be twins anyway? I mean, do you know what the other one thinks all the time?" Even though I wasn't looking at you I know you made a funny face, because everyone laughed.

"Sure thing", you said in your usual mischievous way. "Fred can't hide anything from me."

"Oh yeah?" Angelina said. "So…what's he thinking about right now, then?"

Our eyes met for a second - panic met with panic. Then you turned to the others and said:

"Right, now I've read his mind…But Fred's so predictable…All he can think of is how cute Alicia is." The girls laughed, and Alicia blushed as she glanced at me. I hated you. I really, really hated you, then and there, for giving her a compliment like that…

"Fred and Alicia would be the cutest couple", Katie giggled. You were all talking and joking…acting like normal kids do…But I wasn't a normal kid. And neither, George, neither was you.

It just went on like that. We were joking around as usual, and I'm pretty sure no one even noticed how we'd changed. But the pranks were not mainly for fun anymore - they were very much needed to show people that we were just two everyday lads who happened to be twins and who were great at making people laugh. Not that these two everyday lads who happened to be twins also happened to be in love with each other - which was the truth.

As the years passed by, our love didn't actually develop. We talked a lot, kissed occasionally, clang on to each other like lost children in empty hallways. I grew older, but my feelings for you, George, didn't subside.

In spite of all this, nothing _really_ happened until four years later.


	5. As though nothing could fall

**Interlude: _The heart's filthy lesson_**

Dear brother,

Seeing you like this, face messed up, fingers stained, I guess I love you. There is something hidden in your misery, something that awakes me. I don't know why.

Were you always like this? I thought you daring, funny, joyful. Never sad.

I will hold on to you, hold you. "We can't", you said, but I know we can. There is nothing we can't do, and you know it as well as I. Haven't we already committed the worst crime in the book, the ultimate sin? We could do it again and it wouldn't matter. We could do it hundreds of times and it would change nothing. Don't you see?

_I let my fingers touch your chest just to hear you cry_

The choice is ours. You used to say everything went wrong because we slept in the same bed when we were kids, but I would have discovered you anyway. If Mom hadn't put us to bed practically in each other's arms, I would surely have cuddled up next to you as soon as we were alone. I am the only one who's able to see how beautiful you are. Everyone else confuses us with each other, and I guess one can't blame them.

_you open your eyes, gaze at the moon_

We belong to each other. One day, when all this is history, I will still claim you. In a merciless fever, I will claim you. And you will not answer in words, but bodily, in ecstasy, and we will be forever. I can't bear losing you. Once we were foolish children playing games. In the eyes of the world we still are. I have to wear a mask, my brother, and you're wearing one too. When I talk of sad clowns, you wave your hand slightly and beg me to stop. You are such a wonder and I'm depraving you.

_soft lips_

I can say whatever but our fear is still the same. Knowledge.

Fear grows stronger now. Sometimes I wonder if I am the only one who has ever seen you cry. We live so much for other people. We amuse and entertain them, but inside we are both fading away. I cannot show the world how I worship you. And I know, if anyone would walk in on us right now, anyone at all, we would destroy the lives of all.

_tears running down your cheeks_

For you and I, George, you and I, share the secrets from utero.

**Chapter five: _As though nothing could fall_**

"Fred? 'You there?"

God, how long have you been like this? Tears stain my cheeks as I caress your hair to let you know I'm with you. I will always be with you. You are so thin, my darling brother, so shockingly thin…I wonder; would they grieve if they knew? Are there any tears being dried away in the Burrow right now? I wish I could still hope for it. I wish someone would care.

I remember one of those silly games we were playing as children. You would be a little lady, very beautiful and very rich - while I was a poor shepherd who fancied the pretty girl. We must have read the story in one book or another… Anyway, Mom once found us in the middle of this game, just as the poor shepherd had got into his lady's bed…Oh George, we must've been about five years old - and she was so mad at us. Especially at me, she must have thought I had forced you into that fancy princess dress you were wearing. And we cried. We were crying as if the Germans were dropping bombs all over Britain again or something - and when I tried to hug you, to comfort you only a bit - she pulled me away roughly and told me to go downstairs. She told me to feel ashamed of myself… but I wouldn't. I never will.

As I tell you this story now, you smile at first but then starts to weep.

"Why can't they understand?" you sob into the pillow. I know you're fading. And as I plant a kiss on your soft cheek, I realise you know it too.

"George, Fred, how come you're not having girlfriends?"

Those damned questions. We'd been getting them for quite some time now - I guess handsome seventeen-year-old boys are supposed to have girlfriends every now and then. And every time we were asked about it, it was a girl who threw out the question. It was a bit strange, 'cause we really _had_ made an effort to act as if we were normal - I had been going out with many of our female friends and so had you. Though, people might have noticed we weren't very serious about it, and there was some kinda gay rumour being spread all over Hogwarts…Of course it wasn't about the two of us _together _but about the two of us with other boys…And since _that _wasn't true, we didn't need to worry about it.

Both Ron and Ginny was complaining, however, since they felt very uncomfortable with rumours like that about their older brothers. But they had their own lives to mess up - Ginny had fallen in love with some Ravenclaw git and Ron - well, Ron was a friend of Harry Potter's. He got his share of trouble.

It was our last year and it felt so relieving. For four long years, I had been mad about you without being able to truly express myself, and I desperately wanted to get out of Hogwarts. Our marks were pretty good, nobody suspected anything _strange_ and everything went well. Or, should I say - semi-well?

The first one of those absolutely dangerous situations happened one night after Quidditch practise. As usual, we both waited as long as we could before we entered the showers, only this time we waited until we were all alone and then went in _at the same time._

We shouldn't have. I was even disgusted myself as I saw how quickly your nude presence made my body react, and of course it was all the same with you. You turned on the cool water and let it pour over you - and before I had even thought about it I was there, right behind you - tickling your spine with the tip of my tongue. You practically stopped breathing for one tense moment. Then you turned around halfway, grabbed my face in your hands and kissed me passionately. The water sprayed over us as we came closer…and closer…

"Anyone here?" It was Harry's voice, from the far end of the other room. I let go of you and, with the towel around my waist, went into the changing room to talk to him. My legs were like jelly and my lips numb from kissing, but I straightened myself up and ignored the ecstasy I was still in.

"Hullo, Harry", I said sounding as cheerful as Mickey Mouse on crack. He smiled.

"Oh, hi Fred", he said. "How come you're still here?" I blushed - mustn't he have noticed.

"George and I were discussing some new…er, developments on our fake wands. Wanna try one once they're ready?" He laughed.

"Maybe - I wouldn't if they explode as soon as you're trying to do magic."

"Nah, Harry, you think we're that predictable?" It was you, coming out of the showers with a towel, just like mine but in a different shade of green, around your slim waist. I moved until my lower parts were hidden behind a small cupboard, so that Harry wouldn't see how your appearance affected me.

"No, I guess I don't", Harry said with a grin and opened the door to walk out again.

"See you guys around", he said before he went. At first, I just stared at you.

"Oh my god…" you whispered. "That was close!" I nodded.

"What if he'd seen us…?" You hurried to me and took me in your arms.

"Oh, Fred…I love you." I placed my hand on your flat belly, felt your breathing.

"And I love you", I said and put my cheek close to yours. "I always will."


	6. The shame was on the other side

**Chapter six: _The shame was on the other side_**

You had become a slender youth with pale skin and red hair Mum always described as "far too long". Naturally, I looked quite the same. We were still hanging around with the usual people from Gryffindor, and Lee was still our best mate back then…God, I can't bear thinking of him these days. How he began to detest us…after what we did. How everyone started hating us afterwards. I know this is what kills you, my dear. All this hatred - this _fear._

Lessons were more terrible than ever this year, mostly thanks to the pink-clad toad Umbridge and, as it had always been, our dear professor Snape. Above all I could see how you began to lose belief in everything, though you never showed this to anyone but me. At nights we escaped to the Hiding room, where we would hold each other close for hours, without talking.

As the term came to its end and Christmas was on its way, Mum and Dad surprisingly sent us Weasley children an owl where they apologised for not being able to spend the holidays with us. Something urgent had come up, Dad explained in his almost unreadable writing, and they would be away during both Christmas and New Year's Eve. Neither Ron or Ginny or us were at all bothered - Ginny, I'm sure, would spend the holidays with her tongue down that Ravenclaw kid's throat, and Ron was happy to stay and keep Harry company. As for you and me… Being surrounded by the whole family would have been devastating. In one way or another.

On the first day of the winter holidays we learnt that we would have the dorm to ourselves for two long weeks…Nothing could have been more welcome. We spent the first night talking, then falling asleep in each others arms. Of course we were aware that anyone could walk into the room at any time - Ron, for example, was very likely to do something like that - but I believe we chose to forget about it. I was so happy, feeling whole for the first time in my life. And you, George, had begun to smile out of pure happiness again.

The sin was finally committed on the fourth night we spent alone in our dormitory. Of course, we'd done nothing but committing sins and crimes for four long years, but this…This was ultimate and unforgivable.

We sat in the Common room that evening, talking to Harry and Ron who were both busy playing Wizard's Chess. Ron was winning as usual and as the night rolled in over Hogwarts Castle I rose and said:

"Well, I'm going to bed. Er…Good luck, Harry!" He smiled at me and made a grimace as Ron's Queen took his Knight. You sprang to your feet too and mumbled:

"Me too. Goodnight, Harry!" Ron was so focused on winning that he didn't react as we went upstairs, and to me that was all just fine. My body was yearning for something and I knew what it was. As we reached the door, you took my hand and held it tightly. We went inside.

I hadn't even had time to shut the door properly before you began unbuttoning my shirt and ripped the striped tie from my neck. I stroke your hair fiercely.

"I can't wait anymore" you gasped and kissed my lips like an animal hungry for blood and love. Your tongue advanced from my mouth to the neck, playing roughly against my soft skin. I removed all your clothes without knowing I did, all my feelings concentrated to the spot where you played with me. I let my hands touch your naked hips, move over your skinny body where one could feel the ribs so clearly.

"We shouldn't", I said as you covered my chest with feathery kisses.

"Yes, we should" you whispered. I had never heard you speak in that voice before.

As your tongue started playing with my cock I wasn't far from losing my senses. How could I ever have imagined sensations like this one existed? You grabbed my ass and began to suck - I could tell you were smiling while doing it.

"Oh, George", I groaned, unable to do much else. I came; you swallowed. It was so simple, yet the most wonderful thing I had ever experienced. You stood up again and looked at me.

"Like it?" I could barely talk.

"Yeah…" I said, weakly. You gave me an innocent kiss on the cheek.

"Good. Because that means I will get my share too…" Before I had thought about what you meant you turned me around and gave me a hug.

"I want to do it, Fred, I have to…" I shrugged.

"Do what you want", I said and smiled. We kissed, your mouth tasted like me and mine tasted like you, and then I crawled onto the bed.

"Come on, then" I teased. "Sure you dare to do this?" The answer came fast. You climbed into the bed beside me, and very softly began to caress me.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you", you whispered into my ear.

"I know" I said. "I don't mind the pain." You laughed in a low voice - and then it began.

Well, of course I did mind the pain. There wasn't much else to do, because being fucked was indeed painful that night - but most of all, I enjoyed it. Your hand made me hard again, then wanked me off, and all I could think was "My God, George, have you done this before?". You came inside me, pushed your face close to my spine to quell a scream - and then glided out of me, your arms around my chest.

"Don't feel ashamed", you said in your loveliest voice. "Nothing is a sin if no one's hurt by it."

At that very moment, the door flung open.

We both stared at the person standing in the doorway, looking like a ghost scared to death - and tears started tickling our cheeks at the same time.

"Wait…", you said, sounding like an old man who had just been shot.

"It's too late, George", I whispered. And it was, indeed it was too late for everything.

"Ginny", you sobbed, your mouth pressed to my neck. I stared at the doorway as if trying to understand what had happened. But our little sister was already halfway down the stairs, crying, her small hands ripping themselves in absolute despair.

**Interlude: _The Bewlay brothers_**

Do you remember how we used to live back in those days?

Building castles in the sky, weaving dreams of brazen candour

I fell in your arms every time you called my name -

Glimmering eyes in the dark,

Lips that talked for hours of lust and love

Bliss and hidden treasures rushing through our veins

Soft in hard and hard in soft

Human bones wrapped in gold

And sentiment

I was fluid back then and so were you -

Diamond rings on imagined fingers and touching glass

I rolled over you like the waves caress the shore

But not in words my brother

And not in vain


	7. Nothing will drive them away

**Chapter seven: _Nothing will drive them away_**

I woke up in your arms, naked and dizzy.

"George", I whispered, "we've got to get up…" You opened your eyes suddenly, as if awakened from a nightmare, and began to cry immediately.

"She saw", you said in a tiny voice, "she saw me doing it to you…"

"_With _me", I corrected. "Oh, I'm sure she'll…understand…" I was just talking out of the blue, desperate to calm you. "Look, we can't linger in here forever. We must talk to Ginny…explain…" I knew already it was impossible, but I forced myself to believe it.

"Surely, she won't tell", you said, voice steadier now. I smiled.

"Nah, she wouldn't. Come on now, let's hit the shower shall we?"

How could we act so damned cheerful? Our sister had spotted us in bed together and would never speak to us again. It was enough reason to commit suicide. Yet we were so afraid of facing the consequences that we joked about it all as usual, pretended it was just a game, fooled ourselves to believe Ginny had never been there. I was worried about her mental health although I didn't talk about it to you - she was such a frail girl. Seeing something like that could break her easily.

That morning we made it to the Great Hall for breakfast for the very last time. Before we stepped out of the dorm you embraced me, and I felt how frightened you were. Your thin body was trembling slightly, making me feel guilty for what we had done.

"I'm going to faint" you said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"No, you won't", I protested. "Let's go down there now, Gin'll certainly not be there anyway…" After a moment, you nodded and opened the door.

"Okay" you said with a smile that I could have killed for, "I guess things can't get worse…"

They could. The moment we entered the hall a little redhead at the Gryffindor table rose and began to cry. Ginny. I felt as if someone had ripped the heart out of my chest; it was too terrible to be true. She didn't seem to notice people were staring at her, pointing and (at the Slytherin table) laughing. I saw Ron tried to calm her down, without any success, and then how she ran out of the hall like a flaming bullet. As she passed us, only a few inches away from you, I heard her moan: "no, no…". She disappeared, and all was silence.

"I can't stand it", you said and turned around.

"No, George" I whispered - but you chased after our sister and I had to follow you. The cries echoed in the castle, towered over me; made me feel sick and cold.

I found you hammering on the door to Ginny's dormitory with clenched fists.

"Please!" you cried, "just let me explain!" From inside the dorm came her loud sobs and nothing more.

"Ginny", you screamed, "Ginny!" I put my hand on your shoulder.

"It's no good" I said, "she doesn't want to talk to us, George." You fell into my arms and started weeping.

"Why'd she have to…burst in like that for? She's never done that before!"

"I know that, darling, I know…" I was talking like a mother to her child - but that was how I felt. I wanted to look after you, take care of you for the rest of my life.

"Ginny", you said loudly, "can't you understand how we feel? For fuck's sake, I love him! I love him, I love him, I love…" I hushed.

"Please, George", I begged, "you want her to go mental or what?"

"But I do", you said, looking into my eyes. I couldn't resist kissing you.

"Listen", I continued, "she's so young…How could she ever understand how we feel? She's grown up by our side, we're her brothers…Perhaps she would have been able to understand it if we were in love with other boys - but this is not to be understood." You leant your head against my shoulder.

"No", you said finally, our eyes meeting again. "No one can ever understand us."

We kissed again, desperately, not giving a damn if we were spotted.

"Fred", you mumbled as the kiss faded, "-what shall we do if Ginny tells someone?"

My heart took a leap of fear.

"Don't think about it", I managed. "Just don't think about it."


	8. We're lovers and that is that

**Chapter eight: _We're lovers - and that is that_**

Since we didn't have any lessons to attend, none of the teachers actually noticed we weren't as present in the castle as usual. Our friends were spending the holidays with their families and Ron was busy with Harry, so no one except poor Ginny saw much of us. I watched you lying motionless on the bed, staring at the ceiling. That was how we spent our days; thinking, wondering, worrying. What would little Gin do?

"If I was her…" we kept saying - then realising we couldn't imagine ourselves being in her situation. Ron came by in the evening, asked if we knew anything about why Ginny had freaked out like that in the Great Hall - and we told him we hadn't got a clue.

"Fred", you said hesitantly, "you know, if this leaks out, we'll have to leave Hogwarts."

Your wonderful eyes were so big and blue that night. I looked into them and said:

"We won't ever see the Burrow again." I felt it was true. We had made a choice - to be together. The consequences were ours to take.

"You think so?" you whispered, lower lip trembling. I took you in my arms and stroked your hair.

"Yes, George, I do." You quivered and put your lips against my cheek.

"I'd rather live with you in the street than without you in the Burrow", you whispered into my ear. The kissing intensified, the world got blurry and unimportant, all that mattered was skin and soul, flesh and intimacy. We made love that night, fiercely, wildly, as if our bodies knew they would never meet in such a powerful way again. The door was locked, outside the rain poured down. You fell asleep in my arms, exhausted like a child after playing with his friends all day. I touched your whole body with sensitive fingertips, every single touch an act of love. Your naked body; moonlit, pure. My hand shivered as it caressed you slowly, lovingly. I started dreaming with my head resting on your chest - our souls entwined.

I woke up with the sound of loud voices filling my ears. You gazed with worried expression at me; none of us spoke. The voices came from the Common Room, surely, and they grew louder and louder. I thought I recognised them…

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH NONSENSE, YOU STUPID GIRL! I WANT TO SEE THEM NOW, I DEMAND TO SEE MY SONS!" We both became very pale.

"Mum", you said and took my hand. "Oh, Fred, don't you leave me now or I'll kill you." I kissed you firmly, feeling frozen.

"We're in this together", I said, "and we'll get out of it together as well." You nodded, and we both jumped out of bed to tidy up a bit. Lots of spells were used that morning. Magic can really come in handy when you've shagged your brother and your Mum's about to pay a visit…

Eventually, we were both set for the hell to come. The sounds from downstairs were not to be heard anymore, perhaps someone had left to fetch a third person… I guessed Mum had gone, after yelling at poor Gin for half an hour, to talk to someone who could help her. Dunno what she needed help for exactly - but probably for just about everything.

"Ginny must've sent her an owl last night", you said. I agreed. Although Gin had told Mum about us, we weren't mad at her. We couldn't be. Mum…Well, that's another story.

"Fred", you said, "if they prohibit us from seeing each other…What then?"

"I simply can't be without you", I answered, "so I'd probably do anything to get to you…"

We didn't talk much more. Sitting on the bed, jumping at every sound from downstairs, we clung on to each other and cried softly. We knew that, after this morning, we wouldn't have a family anymore. We would be orphans in a huge, hostile world.

The loud steps in the stairs took us completely by surprise. I moved over to my own bed, scared and nervous, and tried to think of anything but the present situation.

The door flung open with a banging noise. Mum stared at us, her eyes wild, hair a complete mess. She probably hadn't slept at all during the night. Behind her I could see Dumbledore lurking, looking weary and sad. He met my eyes and chose to turn his face away.

"So", Mum said in a strained, totally new voice and took one step into the room. "It's always nice to receive letters from your children…"

"Mum", I said, "it's not like you think." She slapped my cheek, it hurt like nothing I've ever experienced before. I saw Dumbledore withdrawing hastily and Ron taking his place, looking bewildered. _God_, I thought, _get me out of here…_ But it all happened - and as Mum held her breath for a moment, I knew she was just about to open the trials.


	9. The guns shot above our heads

**Chapter nine: _The guns shot above our heads_**

She didn't bother to sit herself down. Like a giant, dangerous mother-creature she remained standing between our beds, hands akimbo, eyes glowing with insanity.

"Yes, Ginny wrote to me", she said. "Indeed she did…" I wanted to speak but no words passed my tongue. If only Ron could disappear - he would be so hurt to know…

"For your information, boys, your father…" She stopped, sniffed a little.

"Mum, where's Dad?" you asked. She looked straight at you.

"Your father has been taken to St Mungo's hospital. Oh, he read that letter of course…all by accident…and then drank so much Fire Whiskey I had to call an ambulance dragon. I wonder if he'll ever be able to go to work again…or return to the Burrow…"

"What!" Ron exclaimed from the doorway, but Mum didn't pay him any attention. She now clenched her fists in anger and despair; and the next moment she was shouting.

"WHY DID SHE WRITE ME A LETTER LIKE THAT? ANSWER ME! I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF ANYTHING THAT DISGUSTING! MY GOD, IF THERE IS _ANY_ TRUTH IN IT I WILL NEVER CALL YOU MY SONS AGAIN!" I cried, feeling like a baby. But while I said nothing, you rose from the bed and looked the furious woman that was our mother in the eyes.

"I don't care if I'm not your son, as long as I can be with Fred!" Her lips whitened.

"Too bad for Gin she walked in on us", you continued, fire in your eyes, "but we have done nothing wrong. You can't tell me how to feel!" You took my hand and made me stand up beside you. "We love each other. Try to change that if you can." I heard Ron fall to the floor and felt so sorry for him. Mum stared at us both, then burst into tears. Crying, she slapped our cheeks, cuffed and cuffed for minutes without stopping. Then her hands fell to her sides, she shook with sorrow and fury and I felt like the most evil person in the world.

"Mum, watch this", you said, and before I could react you started kissing me, touching me so wildly I shivered in your arms. Mum sat down on the floor, staring, screaming, with tears blinding her gaze. I stopped the kiss.

"Oh, George, this is too cruel", I whispered. You looked at me with immensely sad eyes - then turned to her and said in a loud voice:

"Still don't believe we did it? Still don't believe I fucked him? But I _did_. And he did it to me last night, and it was wonderful. We'll do it tonight and we'll do it every night, and there's nothing you can do to stop us." She held her hands over the ears, screaming as if someone had burnt her with a red-hot iron. You cried, hiding your face in my hair, letting your lips touch my neck.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" you sobbed. "I didn't mean to say that…I didn't mean to, Fred…" I caressed you softly, realising with great disgust that the whole situation turned me on, made me want to ravish you right there - in front of Mum.

"It's alright", I said, "everything's alright…" All of a sudden Mum rose from the floor, holding her purse in a tight grip, and made it for the door. Her face was like a blank sheet of paper when she looked at us, giving her twin sons a last glance. Then she went down the stairs. It was the last we ever saw of her.


	10. I wish you could swim

**Chapter ten: _I wish you could swim_**

Term started, friends returned and everything was back to normal. At least, that was what I tried to fool myself into believing. Ron hadn't even looked at us since _that_ day and Gin neither. I hid in your love at night, scared to death by the hostile world outside our dormitory. You cried. We both spoke of suicide in romantic words but none of us really considered it. I guess what they say of twins is true. As long as they are together nothing can tear them apart. Anyway, the other boys moved into the dorm again and I was absolutely terrified someone would know. Of course it would be an impossibility, but still…Lee's "I hope you've had the decency not to do anything naughty in _my_ bed during X-mas" almost freaked me out.

Our first lesson was Magical History with Binns, so one had pretty much time to think, pretty much time to imagine one's own death. Everywhere _people_! God, I had grown terribly paranoid in a few weeks time, and so had you. Above all, we still had to maintain our reputation, had to make funny faces and pranks to piss Umbridge off. Angelina and the girls wanted to know all about our holidays, hadn't we been bored to _death_ with no one around to fuss with?

Stepping into the Great Hall felt like stepping into a graveyard. Not that it was silent and creepy, not at all, but every time I made it to the Gryffindor table I felt as if a ghost's hand stroked my spine. Ron refused to talk to us and left Harry sending us confused gazes. Ginny hadn't been eating in the Hall for days now and I began to worry. She was just a kid… And seeing her acting strange would make others wonder - and soon they would all know the hideous, gorgeous truth about _us_.

"George" I whispered into your ear, managing not to shudder as the tip of my nose touched your hair. Your eyes met mine.

"What is it?" Your voice was warm and tender, still completely normal. I wanted to kiss you.

"Hell, Ginny must be really bad…I don't feel very good about it, you know." You nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah", you said. "A shame she had to…"

"Hey, what are you on about?" Lee smiled suspiciously at us and put his arm around your shoulder. God, I felt jealous.

"Nothing", you said without blinking, "nothing at all." He laughed.

"You two are acting strange, y'know that?" At that moment, just as I feared Lee would discover what it was that we hid from him and the rest of the world, Draco Malfoy walked over to the table with his two gorilla-look-a-like friends following. Everyone hated that little slick-haired kid of course, and we all knew why he came - to terrorise Harry.

"Hey, Potter", Malfoy said, making sure everyone could see his Prefect badge. "Five points from Gryffindor for not having your tie knotted properly." Some of the Gryffindors told Malfoy to stop being such a pain in the ass, but he just smirked at them and looked straight at Harry.

"Just ignore him, Harry", Ron said without even glancing at Malfoy.

"Why don't you knot it for me, if you're so clever?" Harry said without smiling. Malfoy blushed.

"You disgusting little pouf", he said, sounding very unconvincing. Harry laughed.

"Oh Draco, why don't you stop lying to yourself?" Even some of the Hufflepuffs giggled. Malfoy seemed ready to burst with anger but then straightened himself up a bit and turned to Ron.

"And look at the filth you hang with, Potter", he spat out. "I suppose the only reason Weasley follows you like a dog is because he wants to sell his body to you some day? Earn some money for his poor, _poor_ family…" Ron rose from the table, fists clenched.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy! Say something like that about _my_ family again and I'll…" Malfoy laughed.

"Oh yeah? Woooh, I'm being threatened by a Weasel…" His stupid bodyguards tittered like little girls but soon stopped. Ron was still standing, furious.

"I promise I'll kill you…"

"Well, in prison you might even get to sleep in a bed of your _own_", Malfoy said. That was it. Ron took a leap over the table and it was not long before he and Malfoy were fighting like small tigers. The bodyguards didn't even consider helping Malfoy out, by the look of it, and I don't think anyone at our table feared Ron could not handle the situation. He was totally mad with anger.

"Boys, stop that _immediately_!" Professor McGonagall came hurrying down the Hall with professor Snape, waving her hands to end the fight. As Ron and Malfoy lowered their fists and moved away from each other, Snape grabbed Malfoy roughly by the neck and whispered something to him while looking straight into his eyes. Malfoy, it seemed, didn't know what to answer. Professor McGonagall made Ron return to his seat and then turned to all of us.

"That is _not_ a way to solve one's problems" she said gravely. A few people nodded.

"What is, then?" Lee asked in a not-so-serious sort of voice. McGonagall looked straight at him.

"Love" she said with a little smile - I saw Snape turning up his eyes to heaven - "don't you think so too, Mr Weasley?" Instead of answering her, Ron said in a low, strange voice:

"There is no such thing as love." For the first time in weeks he looked straight into my eyes - and I knew what he spoke of.


	11. Beat them

**Chapter eleven: _Beat them_**

It was a few weeks later that we decided it was time to leave. I don't think one could say people were getting suspicious, but we were no longer welcome among the Weasleys and we knew it. One morning we received a short note, brought by a dark grey owl, at the end of breakfast. The message read: "I've heard of your doings and I am utterly disgusted. I no longer count you as my brothers. Never contact me again. Sincerely, Percy Weasley."

"Bastard", you muttered and ripped the note into pieces. My heart felt so cold.

Of course, we hadn't even seen Percy for half a year, so it didn't feel like a very great loss. What was absolutely horrible, though, was the fact that if even Percy knew… Who else might do? And what would happen when the rumours reached Hogwarts? I saw Lee's face before my eyes, saw him as he slowly began to understand… I just couldn't imagine how it would feel, how my heart would scream as Angelina turned her back at us, Katie and Alicia walked away, Harry's friendly smile turned into a look of disgust…even Dumbledore would hate us for what we had done and still did.

"George", I whispered as we sat by the window in the dorm, finally alone, looking at the night sky. You let your hand linger on my thigh, caressing softly.

"Yes", you said dreamily. I shivered a little from your touch.

"We have to get out of here." You raised your head, looking into my eyes.

"Tomorrow", you said. "We'll leave tomorrow." I nodded, having thought the same myself. Your fingertips played more fiercely now, climbing like a spider up to my crotch. I put my hand over yours, stopping the game.

"Not here", I whispered, "and not now. I want to make love to you, you know that? You know how I worship you?" We both smiled and then fell to the floor simultaneously, kissing madly.

When the other boys came tumbling in seconds later we slipped under one of the four-posters and then, as they sat down on their beds, played them various pranks until they found our hiding-place. A nice little escape, but I can say my whole body was shaking as I lay there on the floor with you beside me and the others surrounding us.

The next day was it. We fooled them all. Fled on our broomsticks in what looked like a victorious _hasta la vista_ thing. It wasn't. As soon as we'd got away from the school grounds and flew over new landscape and amazing views, we both realised how scared we were. High up in the air we flew close to each other, holding hands as soon as we came close enough.

"Do you feel sorry for it?" you asked me, wind through your hair.

"Sorta", I answered. "George, what if we've really destroyed the family?" At the same time, we both stopped in mid-air. You leant over, quite dangerously, put your thin arms around me and your lips against mine.

"Don't", you whispered. "Don't talk like that." And none of us talked much more.


	12. We could steal time

**Chapter twelve: _We could steal time_**

She looked like an old, mean hag, and that was exactly what she was too.

"It's not much, o'course", she squeaked as she showed us the way to what she had described as the 'Fisherman's shack'. We nodded, glancing at each other. The rain had made the cliffs extremely dangerous. To slip would be very easy. The stooping little woman limped a few steps in front of us, muttering and holding on tightly to her stick.

"Um, excuse me" you said. She stopped immediately.

"Yes, young man?" She didn't bother to turn around. I squeezed your hand, felt your coldness.

"This…shack - it's far from other buildings, isn't it?" The woman chuckled.

"Oh, it certainly is! Can't say I understand why two nice young fellows like yourselves would be interested in living far from civilisation…It's very damp up there. Chilly. Sure you want it?" We both said yes at the same time. She shook her head, continued on the path to 'Fisherman's shack'.

"There it is", she said, pointing with a crooked finger. And there it was indeed. The house was made of wood, and one could see from our distance that the roof was leaking. _Well_, I thought, _whatever_.

"Make yourselves comfortable in there", the old woman said. "Payment later. Now you make sure you have warm blankets and a fire going in one hour's time. It won't be very cosy if you haven't got a fire!" She laughed, and left us standing on the rainy path with our trunks on the ground. The brooms were still hidden in the woods about hundred metres from the old hag's house, since we knew she would have wondered about them otherwise. Muggles tend to be like that. Nosy.

"You sure she wasn't a witch?" you asked as if you had read my thoughts. I shrugged.

"Well, does it really matter? Can't say I like her sort of witch anyway, if that's the case."

We began carrying our stuff to the shack. As we went in, the door broke with a loud crack.

"Damn" you said. I saw you were about to burst with anger and sorrow. "That fucking bitch won't get any money for this crap…" I hugged you, still standing in the doorway.

"Hey", I whispered, "calm down…We've made it. We're here. I know it's lousy but we're together and that's what matters. Now let's _accio _the brooms and then start a fire, okay?"

One hour later we sat by our magical fire, watching as its sparkling green flames rose higher and mightier. We had no blankets, and to find anything useful in that house was like looking for water in the desert. What we did have was robes, so there we sat, on the floor, all covered in robe garments. I held you in my arms. You had become so thin, George, just in a few weeks. I felt your ribs under my hands and the sharp lines of hipbones under your skin.

"You must eat something" I said, on the verge of tears. You looked at me, your eyes almost too big for that pale face.

"I do eat" you whispered. "You know I do, Fred." But I didn't know anymore. You were fading away from me and I saw it clearer every day - you wouldn't live long enough to come of age, not long enough to become a man. My brother would be a beautiful boy forever.

"Don't leave me" I sobbed. "I can't make it if you're not with me." You turned around, rose to your knees and kissed me deeply. Your arms around my neck were like splinters, one could break them so easily. I wanted them to get back their former strength.

"I'm not going anywhere" you said, tongue caressing tongue. Before I knew what I was doing I pulled of your shirt. My hands moved, touched, felt. And there was death all over you.

In the green firelight you undressed me, then laid down on the cold floor. Our eyes met. You reached out for me, arms wide open.

"Bless me just a bit" you said, smiling. I fell into your embrace, nudity meeting nudity, skin against skin and boy on boy.

"If I could do anything…" I whispered, seeing what not eating had done to you. You shook your head.

"The world's not ready for our kind of love, Fred" you said. "We can't do anything about that."

I stroked the body I loved so tenderly, kissed all those places I had learnt to worship. You shivered in my arms, stretched out like a lithe cat. Your fingertips pressed themselves into my back, your hips moved accompanied by mine in a sinful dance.

"We should be heroes", you said, eyes sad. I knew what you meant. My tongue played you like an instrument, creating the most fantastic piece of music. Your hands made my hair all fussy as they grabbed my head, you growled and my mouth tasted hidden pleasures. I laid my head down on your chest, hand resting on your hip. Your fragile, svelte body was covered in kisses and sweat, the green light dazzling my eyes.

"I wish I'll wake up again tomorrow, and everything will be alright." I don't recall who said it, and it doesn't really matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore.


	13. We can be heroes

**Chapter thirteen: _We can be heroes_**

That was three days ago. I don't know what it is in the sea wind that makes one so weak, or how a bit of chill can kill a young person within days. But I guess the climate doesn't enter into it. Perhaps we were not ourselves ready for incestuous love. It doesn't really matter now. You're dying, George, dying from me. You lie on the dirty mattress I found yesterday, breathing heavily. No magic can save your life now. All I have to do is wait and pray to a god I've never believed in.

"Are you in pain?" I ask, taking your hand in mine. You look at me.

"No, I'm not. I'm tired, that's all." I know it's not all, but I say nothing about it. You raise your free hand to stroke my cheek - your fingers are dead cold already.

"Don't tire yourself" I say, trying not to sob. You smile.

"It has never tired me to caress you." Your lips are losing colour, but your eyes are still as blue as ever. I bend over to kiss you. My god, you are almost gone, still your hands on my shoulders pulling me closer and your tongue wrestling mine feel so alive. I lie down beside you, stroking you. I never want to let go.

"I wonder if Ginny will become a normal kid again after what she saw", you say. I smile sadly at the memory your words have brought back to me.

"Don't worry about it, George. I'm sure she'll make someone put a Memory Charm on her if it gets too tough." As I say it, I realise that's exactly what will happen. They will all use magic to forget what their brothers, sons, friends and students did. They will all forget.

"George", I exclaim as the thought strikes me, "maybe…maybe it's all forgotten by now! Or - or we can go back to put Memory Charms on them! You see? We might still have a chance!"

But I see in your eyes that I'm fooling myself. Death is beginning to settle itself in your wonderful, wonderful body. Behind that skin I'm caressing death is waiting. And he's not keen to wait much longer.

"It's getting dark" you whisper. "Fred, I'm afraid…" I hold you in my arms, look into the face I love so dearly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" I say, kissing you. "I won't leave you." Your head falls back onto my arm. Tears are already streaming from my eyes.

"I love you", you say. And these are the very last words.

I carry your cold, dead body to the shore. In the shack are all our things still; robes, brooms, wands. Magic is useless now. I hold you close - you weigh nothing. As I reach the waves a storm comes in. Heavy clouds gather on the sky as I lay your motionless body down by the shoreline. I plant one last kiss on your cold lips, my tears falling onto your cheeks.

"Farewell, George", I whisper. The waves come in, reaching you, touching what I alone have touched. I turn around. Tonight I will take a walk up to the cliffs.

I don't know what you would say about it, George. For once, I can't read your mind if I ever could. The water is furious tonight, still I will go. Nothing in this world will be able to stop me anymore. I'm afraid, but so were you. Gaze into the waves, see them hit the rocks one by one. I know you're somewhere down by the shore right now, waiting for me. You'll find my torn body and you will mend it. This world was never ready for us, George. This world trembled with fear. Tonight I will go with you to the other side, my love. To a place where nothing is sin and everything is as you would have liked it to be, today, as you drew your final breath - I want to live in your paradise, and I want to live there with you, by your side - forever.

_Young bones groan_

_And the rocks below, say:_

_"Throw your skinny body down, son!"_

_But I'm going to meet the one I love_

_So please don't stand in my way_

Because I'm going to meet the one I love 

(_Shakespeare's sister_, Morrissey, The Smiths)

THE END 


End file.
